loud_house_inuyashafandomcom-20200213-history
Loud House: Inuyasha Wiki
Introduction to When Lincoln discovered the great sword: Tessaiga, he and his sisters find out it belongs to his Japanese Ancestor: Toga who was the father of Inuyasha. Ever since then Lincoln, along with his family, cousins and then even his Japanese Grandfather: Inuyasha, Japanese Grandmother: Kagome Higurashi and their group all go on many adventures while meeting new friends who even things that connect to Toga and many other heroes throughout time. Characters Main Characters Lincoln Loud- The only boy of the loud family, who discovered that his Japanese demon ancestor was Toga. Inuyasha- A Half-Demon born during the Feudal Era, who traveled along side Kagome (who's Kikyo's reincarnation) and three years later, got back together with her as her husband. He is Lincoln's Half-Demon and Japanese Grandfather. Kagome Higurashi- A Human girl born during the modern era, who traveled back in time to the Feudal Era, where she resurrected and then traveled with Inuyasha and three years later, got back together with him as his wife. She is Lincoln's Human and Japanese Grandmother. Lori Loud- The eldest of the Loud sisters, she is bossy but she loves her family in spite of everything, she is addicted to her phone and she has a boyfriend named Bobby Leni Loud- The second eldest of the Loud sisters, is something silly and innocent, but she conforms it with her big heart, she is very talented with fashion and design Luna Loud- The third biggest of the Loud sisters, she knows all kinds of music and is a fan of rock, wants to be like her idol mick swagger, she has her best friend called Sam. Luan Loud- The fourth biggest of the Loud sisters, loves comedy, jokes and puns, she takes every opportunity to tell a joke, despite the displeasure of her family. Lynn Loud Jr. - The fifth eldest of the Loud sisters, expert and talented in all physical sports, wants to be number 1 by any means. Lynn also has similarities to Rainbow Dash. Lucy Loud- The fifth minor of the Loud sisters, she is goth and devoid of emotions, she likes to write poems in her book and has a head of her love interest, called "Edwin" Lana Loud - The fourth minor of the Loud sisters, is a total tomboy, expert in animals, mechanics and loves to get dirty. She is also twin of Lola Loud. Lola Loud - The third minor of the Loud sisters, she is a princess and diva who always likes to win every beauty contest she enters, She is the twin of Lana Loud. Lisa Loud - The second minor of the Loud sisters. Despite her age, she is one of the brightest people in royal woods, she teaches at the local university and has several doctorates and a novel prize. Lily Loud - The youngest of the Loud sisters, she is a baby, but despite her young age, she is very aware of her surroundings, she is already beginning to pronounce real words. Miroku- A Buddhist Monk who was formerly cursed by Naraku, but after Naraku's defeat, Miroku was freed. His wife is Sango, the Demon Slayer. Sango- A Demon Slayer, who lost her entire village because of Naraku. But after Naraku's defeat, Sango was glad Miroku is freed from the Wind Tunnel and that her brother Kohaku was alive thanks to Kikyo's light. Her husband is Miroku. Shippo- An orphan fox who has been traveling alongside Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and even Lincoln Loud. Kirara- A Nekomata whose always been a great help to Sango and her friends and later to Lincoln Loud. When transformed into her large Saber-Toothed cat-like form, she is capable of both flight and transportation. Sesshomaru: The first-born son of Toga and Inuyasha's half and older brother. Back during the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru use to hate Inuyasha, but over time against the evil Shishinki and then Magasuhi, he learns to be more and more compassionate, especially known to Tenseiga and then getting back his lost left arm along with his own created weapon: Bakusaiga. His companions are Jaken, Rin and A-In. Magic-Prone Characters The Rainbooms: The human teenage girl counterparts of the ponies of Equestria. The magic they fight with and stand for is The Magic of Friendship. The Rainbooms each has her respective geode that was made by the fangs of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father: Toga. * Sunset Shimmer: A member of the Rainbooms and a well-reformed and among the most changed to nicest among her friends. As the bearer of Empathy, her respective geode helps her see and hear another person's thoughts and memories. * Fluttershy: A member of the Rainbooms and has a soft spot for animals. As the bearer of Kindness, her respective geode helps her communicate with animals and speak their languages. * Applejack: A member of the Rainbooms and a strong cowgirl who's quite a handyman. As the bearer of Honesty, her respective geode gives her Super Strength to lift something or someone heavy like they're light as a feather. * Rainbow Dash: A member of the Rainbooms and a sports and "Daring Do" novel loving tomboy (while great with a guitar). As the bearer of Loyalty, her respective geode gives her Super Speed, which helps her run faster than some could see her. * Pinkie Pie: A member of the Rainbooms and it's happy, funny and comedic party planner. As the bearer of Laughter, her respective geode gives her the ability to make sprinkles glow pink and explode whenever she throws them. * Rarity: A member of the Rainbooms and its "fancy, suite & elite" loving fashionista. As the bearer of Generosity, her respective geode gives her the ability to create diamonds of any size and to make them into whatever she chooses, especially to help her best friends. * Twilight Sparkle (Sci Twi): A member of the Rainbooms and another reformed, but nice girl as much as the smartest of the group. As the bearer of Magic, her respective geodes gives her the power of telekinesis. * Spike the Dog: Twilight Sparkle's dog who got the ability to speak English as well a talking in human English after being touched by Fluttershy's magic. W.I.T.C.H.: The Five teenage girls who have been chosen to carry on the responsibilities of the Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mystical heart is the Heart of Kandrakar which was made from their respective elemental force of nature mixed with the Fangs of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father: Toga. * Will Vandom: One of the current Guardians of Kandrakar and keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. Her Guardian power is Quintessence. * Irma Lair: One of the current Guardians of Kandrakar and has a funny side. Her Guardian powers is Water. * Taranee Vook: One of the current Guardians of Kandrakar and the smartest one. Her Guardian power is Fire. * Cornelia Hale: One of the current Guardians of Kandrakar and the fashion lover, whose boyfriend is Caleb who lead Meridian's rebels against Phobos. Her Guardian power is Earth. * Hay Lin: One of the current Guardians of Kandrakar and loves to smile, like Pinkie Pie. Her Guardian power is Air. Deceased Characters Toga- The Inu no Taisho (Great Dog Demon) himself, who long ago defeated Tarakudo and his Oni Generals, The 8 Demon Sorcerers, Simon the Gremlin, Shishinki, The Panther Demon King, Hyoga and Menomaru, the threats to Equestria and the ancestor of Phobos. He sealed away Ryukotsei and ended up with wounds afterwards and died along with Takemaru in a fire to save Izayoi and the newly-born Inuyasha. He was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father and Lincoln's Japanese Dog Demon Ancestor. He once had Totosai forge his fangs to created Tessaiga, Tenseiga, the Elements of Harmony, the Rainbooms' geodes, the B.F.F.L.'s gems, the Heart of Kandrakar, the Dom magic and many other things, which are currently wielded by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Lincoln Loud, the Rainbooms and their Equestrian pony counterparts, B.F.F.L., W.I.T.C.H., Juniper Lee and Yugo the Eliatrope, themselves. Kikyo- Inuyasha's first love and Kagome's ancestor. She once inherited the powers that connect to the Shikon Jewel. She was fataly wounded by Naraku who impersonated Inuyasha and turned them against each other, causing Kikyo to have Inuyasha bound to the Sacred Tree in a deep sleep while she died her body burned into ashes. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse